<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uchiha Madara x adult Sasuke art collection by wynnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236744">Uchiha Madara x adult Sasuke art collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnn/pseuds/wynnn'>wynnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Blood, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnn/pseuds/wynnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginings of these two bastards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first time posting artworks here, as I generally post my work on tumblr (@ wynnn). That said, I wanted to have a collection of works running around a theme, instead of chronologically, and AO3 provides the perfect avenue for it.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>p/s: even tho this is rated mature, most artworks are actually not. If anything, it is more suggestive!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Unconnected snippets, more like fragments of imaginations.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Blood and violence, just like lovers.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will post more Madasasu fanart in the near future, so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Possession.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6: modern au</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Wreck the world together.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Out of all my madasasu works, I think this was one of the more enjoyable ones to paint. I mean, modern AU Madasasu? If that ain't delicious I don't know what is.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy, and thank you! Happy new 2021!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>"You smell of blood and anger"</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think that is it for this stretch of postings in this work. I actually have many more Madasasu works on my tumblr, but those are really old ones, and my anatomy back then was a total wreck haha! So if you want to see more imaginings, please head to my tumblr (@wynnn) or twitter (@wynnndraws).</p><p>That said, I am currently painting some more Madasasu works, so please stay tuned :)</p><p>That said too - talk, scream, fangirl, fanboy Madasasu with me. Here, tumblr, anywhere :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eventually...I will start drawing them doing more naughty things. Eventually.............................</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. blood and anger.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>blood and anger</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am bumping up the rating for this work due to this 'chapter'. Even though it is not really 'that' mature, there are some suggestive mature themes to this, and might be more in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed this latest update :)</p>
<p>Till then, </p>
<p>wynnn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>